The Hidden Journey (4)
NOTICE : In case you missed the previous parts, here are the links The Hidden Journey (1) The Hidden Journey (2) The Hidden Journey (3) Bonus series (1) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S1%29 Bonus series (2) -> http://paw-patrol-creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hidden_Journey_%28S2%29 . Find Him! "I'm wondering where he is going... He left this room earlier..." said Ryder with deep voice. "What's wrong, Ryder?" Jake asked "Have you seen my brother today? He is nowhere to be seen..." "Me neither..." *''meanwhile at the Paw Patroller''* "Wakey, wakey! It is morning now!" said Chase as he is opening the Paw Patroller's door, letting the fresh air come in. No one answered. "I think they need louder voice. Ruff! Megaphone!" "Wake up pups!" "Ah, shut up!" said a pup, throwing a pillow. "Ah, noooo eh ahhhh...." *''hitting sound''* "Ouchie... seems that it doesn't work.... at all..." *''back to Jake's house''* "He is not here. I've searched this house in any room, still no clue..." said Ryder. "Call your pups. I will wake my brother up too." as Jake leaves Ryder to the other room. . "PAW Patrol, to the Paw Patroller!" "Ryder needs us!" . "Aw... I'm still sleepy... is it morning already?" said Marshall. "So am..." before Rubble finished his sentence, he already crashed with Marshall. "Well, that's a way to wake up!" said Marshall The pups shared a good laugh before entering the changing room. �� "Ready for action, Ryder sir!" "Sorry for waking you up earlier pups. But, we have an emergency right now." *''beep''* "My brother is missing, and he is nowhere to be seen." *''gasping''* "Spy Chase, I need you to search all around this mountain." "Super Spy Chase is on the case!" . "Skye, your helicopter can track him from hard places." "Let's take to the sky!" "I need the rest of you to spread out around Jake's house. PAW Patrol is on the roll!" �� Not long after the briefing, Jake and Kevin have been waiting in front of the door. "We have to follow you too. There is another problem." said Jake "Okay. Chase, can you let Kevin in your vehicle?" "Sure do!" . "Okay, Ryder. Here is another problem. Everest is missing too!" said Jake "Oh, no! *''beep''* Pups, we got another emergency, Everest is missing too!" said Ryder behind his pup-pad. "Hey, Ryder. I think I've found some traces! It is like a pup." said Skye. "Okay Skye, we're on our way!" . "These traces are good! Chase, can you check it?" said Ryder "On my way!" *''sniffing*'' "No good feelings, Ryder! I think we need to go further." "There are still traces ahead. Lets catch them!" "But Ryder, can you just call him?" said Skye "I don't know. I think his phone is off. I can't even reach him..." said Ryder confused . *''2 hours later''* "Ryder, we have been searching for years, but they are not found yet! How this can happen?" said Chase. . *''meanwhile somewhere''* "Oahm... nice sleeping time there. Well, at least Everest is still sleeping. Let me open my phone then..." *''turning on the phone''* *''meanwhile''* "Please, Michael... Open the phone and answer our call... I've phoned you thousand times..." . "Huh? An early call by Ryder? What time is it now?" *''answers the call''* "Ryder, what's up?" "We have been searching you for a long time! Where are you?" said Ryder happily "Well... Honestly, I'm in Marshall's fire truck sleeping for the night. Just can't sleep before I sleep here." I'm sniffing something wrong here. "W...What?" "Oahm... Someone calling you? Who is that Michael?" Everest has just done her sleep. "Nice, Ryder. You have just made Everest awake." I'm depressed with her waking up "So... Everest is with you too?!" Ryder with more surprised face asking me. "Hi Ryder ^^ it was great to sleep with him." Everest without knowing what is going on is just smiling through my phone. "We are going to Jake's house, Michael. Hold on there." Ryder ended his call. "Pups, head back to Jake's home!" said Ryder . I've opened the Marshall's firetruck door, but I'm too lazy to get out of there. Maybe I just need Ryder to catch me here... Everest? She is beside me with her sleepy face. "Can I sleep again?" said Everest, still with a sleepy face. "Sure. Put you head on my leg." It doesn't take to much time to put her to sleep again. "Zzzz..." Everest is snoring. Wow. I'm just giggling. *''engines revving''* Is it them? I'm wondering... hopefully it is, that will be great. "Michael, you there?" said Ryder "I am. Come in!" Everyone is just rushing to the PAW Patroller, finding myself and Everest sitting inside Marshall's firetruck. And Everest is still sleeping. "Whoaaaa?" every pup is just looking Everest and I with confused face... "So we've been searching almost everywhere to find out that they were... here? And not in other places? Nooo... this must be kidding" looks like Chase is exhausted in searching us. He faints immediately! Hahaha... "Hahahahaha...." That's it. Maybe the best hide and seek game I've ever played. With some effort, I put Everest back to her pup house. "Sleep tight, Everest..." And the day continues as usual... I'm going to sleep again I guess... Hoam... To be continued... Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Short stories Category:Part Category:Parts Category:Part 4 Category:Part of a story Category:Episode Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Crossover Episode Category:Crossover episodes Category:Crossover episode Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Parts Category:Fanon Part Category:Fanon parts Category:Fanon part Category:Fanon Short Stories